Brookside Returns (Part Two)
by TheClose2015
Summary: Part 2 features the aftermath of the collapse, a few surprises and a psychotic Jimmy...


Part 2

Tears threatened to fall on a distraught Kylie as her mother was in a collapsed state after she suddenly fell to the floor. A teacher was first on the scene as she was the closest to the collapse. The teacher looked at kylie and said ' Do you know if she has taken anything, or has any allergies?' Then Kylie said nervously ' I.. I don't know. I not seen her for two years.. But no, doesn't have any allergies' looking worried for her mother as the teacher attempted to wake her. Then the teacher said ' Miss?.. Miss?' as Lindsay opened her eyes. Then Kylie said, relieved ' Mum! Thank god you're alright!' Lindsay looked dazed and said ' Did.. Did I faint?' Then Kylie said ' You scared me!' as she dropped a tear. Then Lindsay said ' I'm pregnant!' as she started to come round from the sudden collapse. Then Kylie looked shocked and said 'Woah!' as she looked at her mother. The teacher said ' Stay there whilst I get you a water' Then Lindsay said ' I have it here.' looking stressed. Kylie looked shocked and said ' That's a shock. Congrats!' Then Lindsay said ' Thanks. Get me up then!' Holding out her hands. Kylie and the teacher carefully lifted Lindsay up on to a chair. The teacher within the school then spoke and said ' Hi. I'm Miss Ensley. I'm a qualified nurse. I see you've taken quite a stumble.' looking sympathetic. Then kylie said 'She's pregnant.' Then Lindsay said ' Yeah, am 8 weeks' Then Miss Ensley said 'Okay. Just for precaution, I need to take some details from you' as a security guard walked over. Then Miss Ensley said ' An accident form. Can I take your name?' Then Lindsay said ' I'm Mrs Lindsay Grant.' as the security guard looked away suspiciously.. Why?

Kylie noticed him looking odd. She then looked at her mother as she was giving details. Miss Ensley then said ' Do you drive?' Then Kylie said ' I'll drive her home.' to the teacher. Then Lindsay looked shocked and said ' Since when can you drive?' Then Kylie said ' Since last year, so about 14 months now' Then Lindsay said ' That's great!' Then Miss Ensley said ' Can I get you anything? A cake perhaps?' Then Lindsay said ' I wouldn't mind a few biscuits thanks.' as Miss Ensley walked off..

Meanwhile...

Jimmy was holding a crowbar in his bedroom whilst Barry was still outside on his mobile phone.. Barry was unaware at this moment of what Jimmy was up to in his bedroom.

Jimmy's family are unaware that he has kept the crowbar. Jimmy had used this on previous occasions, many times during his robbery days whilst he still lived on Brookside Close. Keeping the crowbar must come as protection for Jimmy in some way, whenever needed, but for whatever situation this is right now needs to be handled before someone or something gets badly damaged or worse...

Just then.. Jimmy quietly left his bedroom carrying the crowbar with both hands looking menacing..

Elsewhere...

Lindsay had just finished off the biscuits in which Miss Ensley fetched back for her from the school canteen. Kylie spoke to her mother and said ' Feeling any better?' Then Lindsay said ' A little bit hot actually.' Then Kylie said ' Well this production thing doesn't start for another 20 minutes.' Then Lindsay said ' Well in that case, I'll get some fresh air. Come with me, We'll have a chat!' Then Kylie said 'Alright' as Kylie turned to the security guard and said ' I'll be right back babe. Love you' as her mother looked surprised. Then Kylie said 'What!' Then Lindsay smiled and said ' Don't what me!' Then Kylie grinned and said ' He's my boyfriend!' beaming a smile as they walked towards the exit doors so that they could get fresh air and chat.

Lindsay then spoke and said ' So that's what brings you out here then?' Then Kylie said ' If you must know, yeah' Then Lindsay said ' I don't mean nout by that, I am happy for you' smiling at her daughter. Then Kylie said ' Right' as she pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Then Lindsay said ' Full of surprises today aren't you?' Then Kylie said ' Says you! Pregnant again!' grinning as she lit the cigarette. Then Lindsay said ' And you, Smoking now are we?' looking disappointed. Then Kylie said ' It's not like I'm not old enough!' Then Lindsay said ' I'm not snapping. Do what you want. So.. What has happened with Kinsey?' Then Kylie took a short drag, holding it to her lips and said 'Hmm, long gone' exhaling. Lindsay looked at her daughter and said ' How you mean?' Then Kylie frowned and said ' Not here okay?. Rather not talk about it.' Inhaling another drag. Then Lindsay said ' We talk at home, yeah?' Then Kylie said ' What home?. I live in a camper van with Marty.' Exhaling. Then Lindsay said ' Can soon accommodate' gesturing a move. Then Kylie said ' Am kinda happy where I am, finding my own two feet' Then Lindsay said ' How about I write you a cheque, get you and Marty is it, a nice place to live?' Then Kylie said ' That's just it. Money can't buy happiness. You seem to think it can. I'm sorry mum, I'm not you!' snapping. Then Lindsay said ' Alright, you've made your point.' scowling at her daughter as she extinguished her cigarette. Kylie then said ' We going back inside?' Then her mother said ' Yeah' as they headed back onto school premises.

Back at the mansion.. Jimmy was stood on the top of the stairway about to head downstairs. Jimmy had the look of a psycho henchman as he quickly galloped down the stairs. Once he was downstairs, he headed right towards Barry's office, where he keeps his treasury and accounts...

What would Jimmy want with that?

End of Part Two


End file.
